Chum Bucket
The Chum Bucket is an absolute fucking mess of a restaurant which is extremely disgusting in every way, shape and form. It was so horrible that it actually became well-known for it, well-known to the point where it became a recurring location in the Rise of Sqeegee series. Despite this, coupled with the fact that Sqeegee hates Plankton, it appears to be Sqeegee's favorite restaurant as he is shown in it on numerous occasions. History A betrayed Plankton wanted to open the Chum Bucket after Mr. Krabs opened up the Krusty Krab. In fact, Plankton and Krabs have a whole history, but we're not going to get into that. What's important about this restaurant is that it sucks and it should've been impossible for it to stay open. The Bikini Bottom Health Agency should've shut this place down long ago, but no. It became so well-known for its disgustingness that it was actually allowed to stay open. Plankton has made little more than $1.00 off of this absolute shitty attempt of a restaurant. The food here is so bad, that patrons have actually stated that they would rather watch a constipated llama give birth to an inbred monkey than eat at this hellhole. Legal Issues Plankton has been caught multiple times trying to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, and is charged with attempted theft. He is also charged with second-degree manslaughter for bringing Sqeegee back to life in The Rise of Sqeegee 5, and Sqeegee going on to kill numerous Fakegees. As a result of Plankton's crimes, this place has been threatened multiple times by the Bikini Bottom Police Department. Despite Plankton not making any money off of this damned mess, he owns a money printer and as a result printed enough money to become rich enough to bail out of prison each and every time. The Chum Bucket and the Krusty Krab's rivalry was also the heated topic of World War Three, in which the Chum Bucket was backed by all 196 countries on the surface, while the United Kingdom of the Pacific Ocean sided with the Krusty Krab. Unfortunately, the Chum Bucket lost the war, Plankton was charged with war crimes, and the Chum Bucket as well as all 196 countries were taxed on Krabby Patties, as well as having to pay a large fine of them to the Pacific Ocean every once in a while. Plankton was sick of this policy, on top of losing everything he had including his computer wife Karen, the only thing remaining being his restaurant. So, Plankton decided to assassinate one of King Neptune's high-ranking officials, only to get into even more trouble, but at least the policy was undone. Despite all of this, the Chum Bucket ultimately outlived the Krusty Krab, as the Krusty Krab was sold to Ronald McDonald after Squidward quit to pursue a fine arts career and on top of that SpongeBob was fired by the Bikini Bottom Municipal Government for murdering someone in the establishment. The Chum Bucket remains open to this day, although we highly recommend you take your business elsewhere unless you are a fan of salmonella. Steak 'N' Shake After the Krusty Krab's rebranding, the overseas restaurant Steak 'N' Shake had taken its place, contrary to Plankton's belief that the Chum Bucket would overtake it (it is worth mentioning that although Plankton is an evil genius he is mentally challenged on the topic of his restaurant). As a result, Plankton's attention has shifted to Steak 'N' Shake, where Plankton was faced with even more attempted theft charges for trying to steal the Steak 'N' Shake Secret Formula. Despite being continuously ratted out, Plankton still tries to this day to get his hands on that secret formula, and one can only pray that this nightmare never becomes a reality. Category:Locations